Kestrel
1x | stance = | notes = Can hit, theoretically, infinite targets. }} If thrown, this weapon will bounce three times or reach 30m limit distance before returning to its owner. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. Characteristics This is a Thrown weapon. Deals mostly Impact damage. Advantages *Slam attack have Magnetic proc. (Percentage confirmation needed.) *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. *Ragdolls enemies when thrown. *Can be bounced around corners and obstacles to hit enemies in cover. *Projectile speed when thrown is faster than the Glaive. Coupled with its shorter range, you can expect to be able to throw this more often than the Glaive. *Has and polarity slots. *Jump attack has a medium radius and knocks enemies down. *100% stagger vs medium Grineer. *Silent. *Can be readily made in the Foundry from the Market, unlike the Glaive. *All Glaive "exclusive" mods also work on the Kestrel: Power Throw, Whirlwind, Rebound and Quick Return. All of them can be collected in Orokin Void, Orokin Derelict and Survival missions' rewards. Disadvantages *Low base melee damage. *As long as the boomerang is in flight, it can't be used for close combat. *Thrown range is approximately 3/4 that of the Glaive. *Lower Slash and Puncture damage, less effective against flesh and armor. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *When equipping the Kestrel, the player can throw it and then press the channeling button to detonate the Kestrel, dealing high AoE damage and returns to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. **It can explode in this manner when not equipped and thrown, but the explosion timing cannot be controlled and will often damage the user in close quarters. Notes *Can be used to instant-kill most bosses by flinging them into a pit while ragdolled. Loot can be found where they last stood. (Possibly a bug) *When used on a boss they can be permanently stunlocked if a Dethcube is firing at it, causing it to reset the recovery animation. This is fixed by shooting him directly. *Can hit, theoretically, infinite targets on return. *When not in use, the Kestrel sheaths under your right arm. *Ragdolled enemies' health and shield bars are also concealed while ragdolled. Although they usually display damage indicators while ragdolled, sometimes they will not display if you are not the host - giving the impression that the enemy is invulnerable (not the case). *Sometimes it will continuously fly around its user in a circular path indefinitely after bouncing off at least 2 objects, such as two adjacent walls, if the user stands back and stays still afterwards. (Possibly intended but its exact mechanics are unknown, however, Rebound and Whirlwind were installed when this was discovered.) Trivia *The Kestrel is a carnivorous bird in the falcon family known for hovering. *The Kestrel shares the same sheath style with the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right arm. Media Kestral1.png|Kestrel in arm sheath Kestral2.png frontshoppgkestrel.jpg Kestral3.png KestrelwOberon.png|Kestrel with Radiation damage Warframe Kestrel See also *Glaive, another thrown melee weapon. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: **Power Throw, adds Punch Through properties. **Quick Return, decreases the number of bounces before returning. **Rebound, increases the number of bounces before returning. **Whirlwind, increases flight speed. de:Kestrel Category:Melee Thrown Category:Tenno Category:Glaive Category:Melee Weapons